


In through the window

by Harleyq127



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: Red hood finds you on the edge of a roof battered abused and ready to end it all, with a little coaxing he gets you off the ledge (literally) and takes you somewhere safe. Only safe for how long
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 112





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so because of this quarantine I can't work right now so I'm spending all my free time writing for Jason and Damian so if any one has any suggestions or would like to see something feel free to let me know.
> 
> You can also find me here:  
> http://harleyq127.tumblr.com/

You heard the telltale squeak of the door opening and you shot to your feet from the squat you had taken praying Rich wouldn't notice the sway. He stumbled in and you thought he was going to pass you but he turned and caught you by your hair dragging you with him towards the bedroom. Your shins hit the metal edge of the bed and you fell to the floor making him curse. His words slurred together and you closed your eyes as you were lifted by your hair and thrown onto the bed. You couldn't fight the cry that rose to your lips when your head hit the headboard and his eyes narrowed. He dragged you to your feet and you let a few tears escape. "Please.. I'm sorry." You whispered your voice straining to make even that much noise. You felt yourself fly back and the sharp pain of your head coming into contact with your window breaking it, sending glass flying. You dropped to the ground feeling the glass dig into your knees and your head was jerked back his breath making your stomach churn. "Who told you to speak Y/n?" You shook your head fresh tears pricking at your eyes as he threw your head forward slamming it into the ledge. Gasping he dragged you through the glass back to the bed and took you using your body for his own pleasure. Once you were sure he was asleep you crawled to the broken window and climbed onto the fire escape still naked ignoring the pain from the glass biting into your legs and feet. Only once you stood at the edge of the rough did you let your breath out feeling no pain, not the cold wind or rain of Gotham just calm.

A noise to your right proved you were no longer alone and you froze with your toes hanging off the edge. A mechanical voice was in your ear and you were wrapped in a leather jacket before you could make a step either way. "Do you always stand on your roof naked doll?" You shook your head silently and clutched his jacket around you turning away so he couldn't see your face. "Do you need some help? You're bleeding, I can take a look if you want?" You bit your lip and shook your head side stepping slightly away from him. He sat on the edge of the roof trying to reassure you somehow, but you knew he was watching you and he kept himself turned towards you, he was obviously going to try and catch you if you jumped. "I can help if you let me, with whatever has got you up on this roof." You shook your head looking down at the ground before you darted your eyes towards him. You could see his red helmet glowing under the lights and the gun shinning as well. You finally forced yourself to speak voice gravelly and it hurt your throat to speak. "If you want to help can I borrow that gun for a second?" He shook his head firmly and reached his hand out to you, he didn't touch you just waited for you to take it and use it to sit. You sat legs dangling off the edge ignoring the cold on your bare skin. "Sorry no can do, but I'd be happy to use it on who ever did this to you." He motioned towards your body covered in bruises and dried blood some glass sticking out from your legs as you were sure your feet too. You just sighed and bit your lip feeling a few tears drip down your face. "I can take you somewhere safe if you want. Or I can get a hold of someone for you, whatever you need." You were finally starting to feel the chill in the air the numbness fading from your body the longer you sat with him. "I don't have anyone... I don't have anywhere to go." You could feel him shift and knew his eyes were on you. "I can take care of that for you, I have a place you can use and I can take a look at your legs, or I can take you to the hospital." You shook your head jerking it up to look at the white eyes of his helmet. "No hospitals... Can you... can you come with me to get my clothes? If he... I need help." He nodded and stood following behind you until you reached the broken window. You could hear Rich snoring on the bed and when you turned to raise your finger to your lips you could see his hand resting on his gun and you shook your head begging him with your eyes. A nod and you were sliding into the apartment reaching into the closet and pulling on the only pair of clothes you owned anymore and t-shirt and pair of shorts. You pried up a lose floor board and reached in pulling out a handful of money you had hidden and a necklace your parents had given you shoving them into your pocket. You made your way back to the window silently ignoring the pain the glass caused. He looked you up and down and you could almost see him frown under his helmet and he motioned back into the apartment, you shook your head and climbed out the window gasping when a hand grabbed your ankle pulling you down hard your face hitting the floor.

He climbed through the window fist flying and connecting with Rich's face knocking him down. You could hear Rich gasp and cough in pain his voice shaky when he spoke. "Red Hood... sir I'm sorry my wife troubled you, I'll just bring her back to bed and you can be on your way." Your head was swimming and you could hear the click of a gun and blabbering it almost made you smile. Red's mechanical voice spoke directed at you once again. "Do you have anything else here you want to take?" Your voice was hard to hear over Rich's crying but he must have heard because he nodded. "No, this is all I have." Once he nodded he motioned towards the window. "Go down the fire escape but don't climb off, wait for me at the bottom." You nodded and climbed out the window hissing as a piece of glass lodged in your foot. Climbing down you could hear Rich scream and a loud smash then Red was climbing out the window. "Is he..?" He shook his head glancing down at you. "No, just gonna hurt for a while."


	2. Chapter 1

You woke with a jerk and you had to force yourself not to jump to your feet as you slowly remembered everything. You panted and wiped your hand down your face looking around for what woke you when you heard it again, the knocking on the window. Sitting up on the couch your flicked the light on bathing the living room in yellow light. You could see Red crouching at the window waiting for you to come open it. You wiped your face once more and stood crossing the living room to unlock the window. He pulled it open and swung himself in, you could feel his eyes on you through the mask. "Dream about it again?" You just nodded silently making your way back to the couch to wrap your blanket around yourself once again. "Want to talk about it Y/n?" You looked up at him and frowned when you noticed him holding his arm. You motioned him closer and when he stepped into the light you could see his arm bleeding. Fixing him with a glare you rose again to get the first aid kit. He shrugged his jacket off silently and lifted the sleeve of his Kevlar shirt. You were nudging his arm into position so you could lean over and stitch it up working silently. "One of these days you're gonna be too hurt for me to deal with what then?" He tilted his head up the red of his helmet reflecting in the light. He lifted his other hand and motioned to his helmet. "Remember my helmet will send a signal to who ever is closest to me and they'll come get me." You scoffed and tied off the last stitch. "Yeah and attack me in the process. Red, you gotta start being more careful." He nodded and pulled his sleeve back down leaving his jacket off. "Yes ma'am I'll do my best." You threw yourself onto the couch next to him arms crossed. He settled back on the couch arm slinging over the back of it. "Do you need anything doll? Anything I can get you?" You shook your head falling silent once more voice failing you.

He stood and made his way to the window turning back towards you. "Alright, I'll see you in a few days, give me a call if you need anything." You caught his hand stopping him from opening the window. "What about our deal Red?' He chuckled the sound coming out more mechanical then his voice and he crossed his arms "Of course, what do you need fixed? Or what do you want, new books?" You shook your head hesitating before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Can I see your face?" You could see him freeze for half a second and you were already back tracking before he could refuse you. "Never mind I'll think of something else next time." You started to turn back towards the couch and the lamp when you heard a hiss behind you. "Red?" You asked with out turning around, you could hear him step away from the window towards you and you had to keep yourself from flinching when his fingers touched your arm. A tap from him hand you turning but you kept your eyes fixated on the symbol on his chest giving him another chance to change his mind. Always cautious he brought his hand up to your chin with just enough pressure to lift your face. When you finally looked up he was smiling at you and his eyes were still hidden by a domino mask but you didn't need to see them to know he was handsome. His hair was falling onto his forehead, jet black except for a shock of white right at the front and there was a scar on his chin running from bottom lip down. You had to step closer to see a faded scar on his cheek and it took you a second to realize it was a J. Shaking your head you realized his smile had started to fade and you reached out to touch his cheek just to reassure yourself he was real. When you felt warm skin under yours you sighed and closed your eyes mumbling to yourself. "Of course you'd have to be handsome too." He let out a bark of laughter filled with surprise and his smile was back, he caught your hand and pressed it against his cheek before pulling it away and you felt a brush of his lips. Opening your eyes he was pulling his helmet back on staying silent until it was latched on, keeping his voice a secret for now. "See you soon doll." And he was climbing out the window closing it behind him with a wave.

When the knock came at the window next you were still awake, the light was already on and you were pacing in front of the couch. You rushed over to the window unlocked it and threw it open. You practically yanked him inside and slammed the window shut breath coming quickly. "Oh thank god, I was hoping you would come today." He placed his hands on your shoulders trying to calm you down through his light touch but you just flinched away shaking slightly as you stalked towards the kitchen counter and snatched up the envelope you had found in the mailbox and shoved it at him. Your hands were shaking and you clutched them together trying to stop it as your resumed your pacing. You could hear him open the envelope and shuffle through the pictures he pulled out and you flinched when he spoke next his mechanical voice grating at your ears more then usual. "When did you get these? How long ago?" Your voice was shaking when you spoke finally turning back towards him. "They were there this morning, I.... went to get the mail and they were in the box." He flipped through the pictures again stopping at the one that showed you coming into the entrance carrying groceries, you only had to flash your eyes down to know that it was taken last Saturday and you told him as much. "Is that the most recent photo of you in here?" You shook your head and took the stack from him pulling out one of you on the roof from two days ago, it had been an uncommonly warm night and you wanted to wait for him outside in case he showed up sooner rather then later. You could hear him drag in a breath and his hand reached out towards you before he stopped and pulled back. "Okay pack up your stuff, its time to move." You nodded and rushed around the apartment gathering everything you owned into a bag, it still wasn't a lot, mostly clothes and a few books as well as your laptop all things he had bought for you. You hesitated before packing that up and he stopped you and put it down on the desk. "I'm gonna get that checked out and I'll bring it to you later okay?" You nodded and finished packing up the last of your items throwing on your jacket and sneakers. Red grabbed your bag and headed towards the window you sighed and followed without question.


	3. Chapter 2

When Red pulled up to another apartment building in the middle of the city you didn't question it, just threw your leg over the side of the bike and stood waiting to follow him, he led you up the fire escape and cracked open a window motioning for you to wait. A minute later you heard an alarm shut off and he flicked a light on motioning for you to come in. "This is my place, you'll be safe here and I'll find a new place for you in the next few days okay?" You nodded and made your way to the couch sinking onto it and burying your face in your hands. You could see his legs between your fingers as he squatted in front of you and you knew if you looked up he would be there half reaching out half waiting for you. "I was so careful Red, I did everything you told me. How did he find me?" His fingers gently wrapped around your wrists pulling your hands away from your face slowly, giving you more then enough time to pull away. Once your face was free from your hands he reached up and pulled his helmet off with a hiss and you searched his face. "I don't know doll but I wont let him get to you I promise." You groaned and dropped your head forward hearing him chuckle. "Aww what's wrong doll my voice not doing it for you?" You swung your hand swatting at him weakly missing him entirely and he caught your hand having taken off his gloves at some point. "Come on lets get you to bed, we can deal with this shit tomorrow." You shook your head and patted the couch. "I'm fine right here Red, honest I'm still getting used to not sleeping on the floor. Just toss a blanket at me." He frowned clearly not liking that but you brushed him off and he clearly wasn't in the mood to argue so he shrugged and stood up heading for the closet to pull out a heavy blanket.

When you woke it was to clattering in the kitchen and you sprung up before you even opened your eyes your heart in your throat. "Hey its okay doll, its just me sorry." You dropped back to the couch as his words registered and tried to slow your breathing. "Jesus Red what's the matter with you?" You could hear him patter over to you blinking back the tears that had rose to your eyes from fear. "Jason. My name is Jason." You blinked up at him brain barely registering he wasn't wearing any sort of mask and you had to snap your mouth closed biting your tongue in the process. "Why are you telling me that? Aren't.... isn't that supposed to be a secret?" He grinned and shrugged holding out his hand to you. "I'm pretty sure if you wanted to hurt me or tell someone who I was you would have done so by now. Not spent the past year stitching me up. Besides you wont let me give you a code name, it doesn't feel right to have you keep calling me Red." You let your breath out in a shudder and took his hand letting him pull you back up to your feet and hold you steady when you swayed. "You call me doll all the time. Or is that not the same thing?" He shook his head and led you over to the kitchen counter placing a mug of coffee in front of you. "I got that for you, it checks out no spying equipment." He motioned to your laptop laying on the other end of the counter while he spoke and you nodded. "I'm gonna monitor the building for a few days see if I can see anything, I was thinking maybe I could have you go in and out a few times, see if I see anyone paying attention." You bit your lip frowning. "I don't know if I can do that. Knowing someone might be watching me...." You shivered and he reached out dropping his hand to the counter when you flinched back not seeing his hand coming. "I could always have some- I could walk with you in and out. We can make it look like we're going out, if someone is watching you, we will know." You were shaking your leg nervously and his hand lifted from the table touching the top of your lightly relaxing you slightly. "I'll be there the whole time, I'll keep you safe, always." You nodded before you could think better of it and he grinned victorious. "Great so I'm gonna take you shopping by you a dress and then I'll drop you off and come back later, We'll go out see if anyone is following you." You nodded before freezing as you were lifting the mug to your lips. "Wait you're going to leave me there alone?" He just winked with a shake of his head before he disappeared into his bedroom calling for you to get ready.

He had to practically force you into the changing room with the ten different dresses he picked out you were so determined not to be alone he stood right outside the door as you tried them on. You stood in the last one in the pile and sighed, it was the closest to normal you had and it was surprisingly comfortable. so you open the door slightly and peeked to make sure no one else was close by before you stepped out. It was a knee length red dress with short sleeves fairly simple and relaxed. Jason smiled when you shrugged at his question of if you liked it. "Okay we'll take that one come on, go get changed." You went back and got changed mouth dropping open when you got a glimpse of the tag more then you would ever willingly spend on clothes. "Jason I can't afford this." Objectively it wasn't crazy expensive but it was more then you were willing to spend of the small pay check you got editing. "Good thing I'm buying it then. Don't worry about it doll, you look beautiful and that's all that matters." He took the dress from you before you could protest and he was already buying it before you caught up to him.

He walked you up to the door and promised you wouldn't be alone for long leaving as soon as your door was closed. Sure enough ten minutes later your window was squeaking open and he dropped in quickly closing the window behind him. "How do you know no one is watching the window?" He grinned looking proud of you. "Because there are no pictures of me climbing through your window. I've been coming at least once a week for the last few months, if someone was watching your window they would have seen that and I bet you there would have been a picture. Plus there is no pictures of you in here, my guess whoever it is is on the other side of the building." You nodded and rubbed at your forehead in frustration. "Okay so now what?" He sat on the couch kicking his feet up on the coffee table and shrugged. "Well we have about 6 hours before our date-" He threw a wink at you at the word date making your lips twitch. "-What would you like to do?" You shook your head and sat on the other side of the couch cross legged and facing him. "No idea, you know I think I liked it better not knowing what you look like. How am I gonna go back to looking at the helmet after this?" He laughed and tossed an arm over the back of the couch head tilting back with the laugh. "Sorry doll, but if you ask nice enough I could always take it off for you. I'm not just talking about the helmet there." You shook your head with the giggle that sprung to your lips. "Oh now you're flirting with me? This date has got you bold Red." You threw a wink back at him making his grin widen and he inched closer. "You too I think. I kinda like this side of you, very flirty." You rolled your eyes and pushed lightly at his hand which had gotten closer to your shoulder. He shifted taking his feet off the table and he tilted his head leaning towards you. "I got it, I know what your code name is." You sighed and lifted your eyebrow. "I thought we agreed I didn't need one. I'm not.... I don't help you any." He smirked undeterred. "Angel, every time you're stitching me up you got a halo from the light. Yeah I'm gonna call you Angel." You shook your head frowning seriously. "No way Jason. I'm not an Angel that's... No way." He nodded determined and ignored your protests changing the subject.

Jason had fallen asleep lounged back on the couch and every time he snored you felt like you were going to jump out of your skin the sound loud in the quiet of your apartment. You wanted to get up but you were afraid of waking him up until finally his phone went off and he jerked awake. When he blinked he saw you sitting in the same spot and glanced at his phone over an hour had passed since he had fallen asleep and you hadn't moved. He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes frowning when you flinched when he dropped his hand to his thigh a little harder then he meant to. "Sorry, you okay?" You nodded jerkily biting your lip. He opened his mouth but closed it again after a minute and stood cracking his back and neck as he did. "Okay I'm going to go get changed and I'll come get you in an hour. If you hear something or feel something... wrong call me and I'll come sooner. Just.... wear the dress okay?" You nodded and followed him to the window closing and locking it behind him.


	4. Chapter 3

You stood in the bathroom reapplying makeup for the third time before groaning and settling for simple before moving on to your hair. Hair was something you were still able to do and you swept up part of your hair twisting it leaving the other half hanging down. Poking your head out the bathroom door you checked the clock, you still had ten minutes so you fiddled with your dress and looked at yourself once more. In a year you had gotten to a healthy weight and your open cuts had long since healed over but as you looked at yourself you saw a shadow hiding in your eyes. It was the same thing that made you flinch when Jason came too close too fast, when he made a loud sound and what made you wake up in the middle of the night terrified. You closed your eyes against it and shook those thoughts from your head, when this was done with you would have an answer either way, you would either be back in his hold or he would be gone. Right on time Jason knocked on your door drawing your attention back to this moment.

You opened the door and Jason opened his mouth to greet you only to leave it hanging open, you had to call his name to get his attention before he snapped out of it. "You look beautiful, Y/n." A blush filled your cheeks and you reached out for your purse grabbing it and a nice sweater you had you stepped out of the apartment locking it behind you. "I'm pretty sure that's what people do for a date, right?" He nodded and held out his hand to you letting you take it if you wanted. You slipped your hand in his taking the time to look him over as you walked towards the elevator. He was in a red button down dress shirt and black pants, it was obvious they were new as well. "You know you look very handsome." The glance up at his face showed his ears turning just slightly red and you didn't bother trying to stop the smirk you got. The elevator door closed behind you and you cast your eyes up to him again. "Jason?" You asked swallowing an biting your lip. "Is this just your way of asking me on a date?" He shook his head looking down to meet your eyes seriously. "No sorry doll." You sighed and nodded. "Is it bad that I wish it was?" Again he shook his head squeezing your hand gently before the doors opened.

You knew Jason was watching by the way he sat while you ate and turned while you were walking. To anyone else it would look like he was looking at you while you were talking but he was watching behind you. His hand tightened on yours once and he reached in his pocket for his phone but he didn't pull away or look away just sent a text without looking. You turned the corner and he looked down at your face, it would have been impossible to miss the fear in your eyes and he dropped your hand for the first time moving instead to wrap his arm around your shoulder and press you into his arms stopping on the sidewalk. You let him pull you in for a hug and hesitantly wrapped your arms around his waist. He pulled away after a minute and started walking again keeping his arm around your shoulders.

You got back to the apartment and the plan was to say good bye at the front door but Jason shook his head very slightly and pressed his hand to your back urging you to lead him inside. So you did leading him into the elevator before you turned towards him confused. "What happened? I thought we were going to say goodbye out front?" He shook his head and bit his lip before responding. "We were definitely being watched so I was wondering what might happen if I spent the night, left in the same clothes, you know?" You narrowed your eyes at him crossing your arms. "You want to make it look like we had sex and you spent the night. You realize if it is Rich that's just going to piss him off right?" He nodded and grinned stepping off the elevator with you when it opened. "I think I can handle it babe." You rolled your eyes and unlocked the door stepping in before him. Jason made himself at home on the couch lounging back as you made your way towards your bedroom. "Where you going doll?" You called over your shoulder not bothering to close the door all the way. "To get out of this dress, I miss pants." He laughed and you could almost hear his smirk when he spoke. "Isn't it supposed to be my job to get you out of the dress?" You scoffed coming out of the bedroom in shorts and a tank top one of the few clothes you left behind stepping into the bathroom to take off the make up. "You wish Jason. Try to keep it in your pants." You came back out make up free and pulling your hair into a ponytail before plopping on the other end of the couch.

Jason saw your head lulling forward as the TV droned on and he hesitated, if you woke up while he carried you to the bed you might hurt yourself trying to get down, but he wouldn't let you sleep on the couch any more if he could help in. He slipped his arm under your shoulder pausing long enough for you to get used to the feeling before he slid an arm under your knees pausing again. Once you were used to that he lifted you speaking quietly when you stirred. "It's okay baby, it's me, I'm just gonna put you in the bed." You snuggled against his chest with a sigh letting your eyes fall closed once again. He laid you on the bed and pulled the covers over you stopping mid turn when you snagged his hand. "Jason?" You could feel his eyes on your face more then see them in the dark. "Yeah doll?' You squeezed his hand before releasing him. "If you're going out... be careful." He leaned forward brushing the strands of hair that had fallen from your ponytail away from your face. "Always am doll, I'll be here when you wake up, sweet dreams." You swore you felt his lips brush your forehead before he left the bedroom leaving the door cracked behind him.


	5. Chapter 4

You could hear shuffling in the next room and your rolled over stretching out before realizing you were not on the couch. Opening your eyes you registered the bedroom you had only tried to sleep in here once and you ended up curling up under the desk. Smothering a yawn you peered out the window and saw the sun peeking through the clouds, Jason must have brought you into the bedroom last night. You stood and made your way to the living room a smile flashing over your lips when you heard him snoring from the couch. Taking a peek his feet were hanging over the edge of the couch and his arm was thrown over his eyes to block the light. You kept quiet as you snagged your laptop from the table by the door and slipped onto a stool at the kitchen counter to work.

Jason was snoring for another two hours until he started to roll off the couch and caught himself with a grunt. You chuckled and he whipped his head around hand closing around the gun you knew he placed under the couch cushion before he saw you and relaxed rubbing at the back of his neck. "You sleep okay on the couch?" He nodded and stood his back and knees cracking making you frown. "You should have slept on the bed, I'm used to the couch. There was no reason for me to sleep there." He just waved his hand at you stumbling over to the coffee pot you had just finished making and poured a mug full. "Time's it?" He slurred still waking up. "About twelve thirty." He cursed and scrubbed his hand through his hair messing it up even more. "I gotta leave, wanna see if he's still there. Can you climb down the fire escape in about ten minutes? I'll meet you back there." You nodded and he started shrugging back into his dress shirt leaving it unbuttoned over his t-shirt. He looked around the apartment and found a few of Red hoods things laying around the couch. You pulled an extra bag from the closet and handed it to him so he could fill it. "I can bring this out with me when I meet you." He hesitated and you raised you eyebrow. "You didn't come in with a bag Jason it'll look weird if you leave with one." He nodded and you followed him to the door intent on locking it behind him. He cast his eyes down the hallway and his eyes narrowed before he turned back to you in the doorway. His voice was still rough with sleep and he spoke a little louder then normal, you could see his eyes dart to yours and to the end of the hallway begging you to understand. With a subtle nod he relaxed just slightly knowing you understood. "Bye babe see you tonight." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your lips freezing you in place and he threw a wink your way before he took off down the hall and you remembered to closed the door and lock it.

Leaning against the door you pressed your fingers to your lips in shock still half frozen before you remembered what you were supposed to be doing. You cleaned everything up and placed your dress in its bag before gathering your laptop and waiting at the window ledge. You waited to see him pull into the alleyway before you climbed out and shut the window climbing down to him. You handed him his back and took the helmet he handed you swinging your leg over his bike and placing your hands on his waist. You waited until he was turned away ready to start the bike up before you asked. "Was the kiss needed or was that just for you?" You felt his back stiffen just slightly and he took a minute before answering. "A little bit of both honestly." You wrapped your arms around his waist trying to show him you weren't mad and he started the bike.

Once you made it to his apartment and he took you in the front door you had to fight from looking around constantly. You waited until you were sitting on his couch your knee bouncing nervously before asking. "So what did you learn?" A smile flashed briefly across his lips before he pulled out his phone dialing a number. "Hey you ready? Okay good I'll put you on speaker." He held the phone out and a mans voice filled the line with a brief greeting before getting into it. "The man following you is name John Newman, he's got a record for home invasion and stalking so there is that but here's the thing we did a little digging into his records and he's been getting a deposit of the same amount for about six weeks now. We assume that that is when he started watching you, does that sound about right?" You nodded looking up at Jason. who nodded prompting you to speak. "I think so, one of the pictures looks like its from around then." You could hear whoever it was take a deep breath before he resumed speaking. "So we're working on tracking where the payment's are coming from but it keeps leading to dead ends the only thing we've been able to uncover is they meet once a week at Royal Main Dinner. Unfortunately they don't meet specific days or times so we can't exactly stake it out."

You had sucked your breath in through your teeth at the name of the dinner and Jason raised his eyebrow speaking when the person on the line paused for breath. "Does that mean something to you Y/n?" You nodded hesitantly biting your lip. "When I have to meet someone for written work that's where I meet them. I met someone there the day I got the pictures." Jason's eyes narrowed face hardening and you looked away wondering how angry you had just made him. "I thought you weren't going to meet anyone in person. You were just supposed to take online work." The voice on the end of the line bit out a sharp sigh drawing your attention. "Jason don't yell at her, do you have any idea how many people still like to write papers out. Or at least have written edits, its ridiculous." His face softened and he reached out but dropped his hand when you shrank back murmuring an apology to you. "Anyway there's a good chance that's how he found you again, either through your work or just happening to come across you in the dinner. Did you do editing before or when you were together?" You had to swallow hard before you could answer still not looking at Jason. "Yeah I did it before, that's how we met I edited one of his business proposals and when it worked he asked me out." Jason shifted and moved slightly closer to you holding the phone closer, you tried not to watch him from the corner of your eye. "Make's sense, every person who writes or anything like that keeps the same methods so even if you edit things under a different name now you still edit the same way, if he is or knows someone good with computers it would have been easy to find your editing style online." You could see Jason's free hand clench into a fist and you fought the urge to flinch back from him.

Jason's hand relaxed and when you forced yourself to peek up at him his eyes were tracing over your face showing nothing but concern. "I'm not sure how you want to play this out Jason, maybe we can draw him out into the dinner one night, have Y/n go meet a client and-" Jason cut him off voice raised just slightly. "No! We aren't using her as bait Tim, forget it." You closed your eyes when he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "What's the other option, hid in your apartment forever? Or wait for him to get me when I finally go back?" Jason blinked at you in surprise and you had to force your eyes to meet his trying to keep your whole body from shaking. "Jason... I just want to.... forget. Please can't we just get this over with." He opened his mouth stepping close to you and this time you didn't flinch away when he reached his hand out to cup your cheek. "Jason she's right, who knows how long this could take. It might be best to get it over with for both of you." Jason sighed and met your eyes frowning. "Fine, call me back with a plan." He was talking again when Jason hung up still looking at you watching as your nervousness started to overtake you. 

Your lip trembled and you shrank back into the couch slightly dropping your eyes from his. Jason used his grip on your cheek to tilt your head up until you had no choice but to meet his eyes again. "I'm proud of you doll." You were about to apologize when his words registered. "I'm so-what?" He smiled softly stroking your cheek with his thumb. "I said I'm proud of you, I know how you are Y/n a few months ago you never would have said that to anyone even me. I can see on your face you are scared right now but you still said it." You slumped forward and closed your eyes body still shaking slightly. You felt him sit next to you on the couch and wrap his arm around your shoulder, everything in your brain screamed at you to jump up, or at least open your eyes but you couldn't find the energy for it, you just leaned into him and let him hold you close. You felt Jason's lips brush over your temple and you swallowed trying to focus only on that light pressure nothing else. Once you had relaxed enough you opened your eyes and tilted your head enough to look up at him without lifting your head from his shoulder. "Why don't you want me to be bait? What's different then waiting for him to get me in the apartment?" He sighed and you could feel his arm tighten just slightly. "I don't like any of those options but if you are in the dinner, none of us can be there with you, we would have to come in after... I just don't want you to be in danger." You reached up and patted his cheek gently. "I trust you Jason, you'll keep me safe." You felt him swallow hard and you closed your eyes letting your hand fall to rest on his chest over his heart.

For the first time in a long time you felt relaxed, nothing nagging at you to be cleaning, nothing screaming in your head about how you didn't belong on the couch. Jason had kept his arm wrapped around your shoulder and pulled you in close resting his chin on the top of your head. "Are you okay doll?" You nodded and pulled back reluctantly only for him to keep his arm around you and reach to grab your hand with his free hand. "Jason? Are you okay?" You asked looking over at him worriedly, watching as he focused on your hand stroking his thumb over the back of it. "I'm sorry Y/n, I've been.... I'm trying to protect you and in the process I..." He sighed and shook his head without finishing what he was trying to say. "You're sorry for keeping me safe? Or are you sorry about the way you are doing it." He nodded and finally dragged his eyes to you. "I realized when I snapped at you earlier I was kind of doing the same thing he did to you, I was locking you up just in a different way. Once we get this settled you can live your life however you want, no one to tell you what to do and... you won't have to deal with me anymore." You pulled your hand away and stood up off the couch back facing towards him. "Is that your decision? After we are done, you wont come see me anymore?" You could hear him shift on the couch moving more towards the edge. "If that's what you want. Listen Y/n every time I crawl in your window I'm putting you in danger, I can't... I just want you to be safe and happy." You shook your head and stepped further away trying to put space between yourself and this conversation. "Jason... I don't want that, I'm not sure about a lot of things, I'm still working on that but I'm sure that I went through some shit to meet you and I'm not going to let that go easily. Any danger I'm in... I don't care. I don't want to stop knowing you." He sighed behind you and you heard him stand from the couch crossing the living room until he was behind you. "Y/n... doll, you terrify me. But God help me I don't want to stop knowing you either." You spun and threw yourself at him wrapping your arms around him tight and almost knocking him over. You pressed your face to his chest muffling your words when you spoke. "Please Jason, don't leave me alone." His arms went around you and he leaned down to press his cheek to the top of your head. "I promise Y/n, I won't." The two of you stood like that for a long while until you were shaking trying to stay still and he scooped you up to bring you to the couch.


	6. Chapter 5

Jason's phone rang as the city was growing dark neither of you had moved once Jason pulled you onto his lap on the couch and neither of you wanted to move now but with a groan he stretched forward holding your waist to keep you from sliding off his lap. "What?" He demanded as he shifted back on the couch hand coming up to rest on the side of your head and press it down to his shoulder once again. From the way you were sitting you could hear both sides of the conversation but Jason put the phone on speaker anyway dropping it onto the arm of the couch to wrap his other arm around you. "Alright replacement, what's the plan?" You could hear a scoff on the other end of the line as well as typing. "I put out on Y/n's site that she have a meeting on Friday at seven at the dinner. Judging by the dates you sent me about when she went and what I found about him going he should show up. It looks like he always shows up right before she leaves so I'm not sure if he's waiting outside or what but everyone is in to be ready for him." You looked down at your lap trying to think back to see if you remember anything. Jason felt you tense on his lap and he spoke up cutting off whatever was going to be said next. "What's wrong doll?" You bit your lip thinking about the last time you were there. "I just... The last time I went to the dinner I was meeting someone about a paper they had and the whole time I kept feeling like I was being watched but every time I looked up there was nothing. When I went to leave some guy held the door open for me and tried talking to me but you were calling me so I just brushed him off." Jason's pulled you closer arms tightening around you and you could feel his heart beat speed up beneath your palm resting on his chest. Tapping sped up on the other end of the line and Jason's phone dinged a second later he snatched it up and played the video, you could see someone hold the door for you and when you walked away they followed behind you until you both disappeared off the camera. "I followed along her route and he's following her all the way back to the apartment, he even goes in the front door but he comes out a minute later. No clear picture of his face." You shook your head sure about one thing "It wasn't Rich, I would have recognized his voice or... something." Jason hummed and watched the video again. "No he's too tall, it's probably our other guy, that's probably when he dropped off the photos." You could hear the typing stop and papers shuffled for a second. "Right well anyway this is the plan."

An hour later Jason hung up the phone and dropped his forehead to your shoulder mumbling against it. "Talk so fucking long just to say wait for him to go in then kick his ass." You giggled slightly and leaned your head down to touch his you felt his lips twitch against your shoulder in a small smile. "Jason?" He hummed and turned his head slightly so you could see his eyebrow raised. "Are you going to kill him?" He shook his head slightly frowning. "Nah I'm not gonna be allowed don't worry. Listen when we get there you get under the table and you don't move until I say got it?" You nodded and lifted your head off his patting his chest. "I know I heard the plan," He lifted his head and met your eyes no hint of humor hiding there. "I'm serious Y/n, tomorrow I'm going to show you the basics of a gun. Sorry but I'm not taking any chances." You shook your head and shifted sitting up slightly. "I uh... already know how to shoot. It's been a while but I still remember." You didn't miss the flash that went over his eyes but he was quick to hide it. "Well we can still practice, you can show me what you know." He was about to say something else when his stomach growled loudly and he glanced at the time. "I went all day with out feeding you. I'm sorry Y/n." You shrugged and flushed as your stomach growled with the reminder. The conversation was put on hold while he went into the kitchen leaving you on his couch.

You watched as Jason kept checking outside waiting for it to get dark enough to go outside by the tenth time you just sighed and stood gathering both of your plates. "I'll take care of that doll." You waved him off motioning towards the window. "You should get ready, I can do the dishes, go on." It took some more convincing before he stepped into the bedroom coming back out ready to go helmet in his hands. He crossed to where you were drying the last of the dishes in the kitchen and he paused in front of you. You tilted your head and felt your lips curve slightly as he fidgeted. "Go on Red, go save the city." You winked at him and he smiled leaning forward to press a kiss to your forehead before heading towards the window. "Be safe." He nodded and ducked out the window pulling his helmet on.


	7. Chapter 6

You woke to your phone going off and checking it showed Jason's name, you wondered briefly when he switched it from saying Red but you wiped your eyes and answered it. "Hello?" You could hear panting on the other and a loud thunk, when Jason spoke it was through his helmet, you could hear the mechanical tang in his voice. "Angel, I need you to open the window. Fuck I might need help making it inside." You sat up and flicked the light on rushing over to the window. "Are you hurt?" You could hear his breathing coming faster and you had to force the window open. Sticking your head out you could see him at the bottom of the fire escape. "Red? Are you hurt?" His voice came almost in a whimper. "Fear toxin. I can't..." You climbed out onto the fire escape scrambling down to him. "Red, hey look at me." Once the white eyes of his mask were on you you spoke again. "I need you to climb for me, I can't carry you up this. I'm right behind you go." He nodded shakily and forced himself to move shaking the whole time. Every time he paused you spoke encouragingly until he made it to the window. You crawled in before him and reached your hand out to help him in.

Once he was in he collapsed to the floor body going tense. You slammed the window shut and reached for his head stopping when he shook it violently. "Red... Jason, can you take your helmet off for me?" His hand swung like he was grasping for something and you took it in yours. "Angel...." You shushed him and clutched his hand tighter when he started trembling. "I'm here Red but we have to get you off the floor. I need your help please." At least your voice was getting through to him he slowly forced himself to a standing position hands coming up to take off his helmet. You wrapped your arm around his waist wincing as he leaned on you heavily. You managed to stumble into the bedroom with him laying him on the bed he grasped at you when you pulled away breath coming faster again. "It's okay, I'm gonna get your boots off and I'm going to get you some water. I'll be right back." You were back in less then a minute lifting his head to get him to drink and wiping his face clear of sweat. You didn't try to take his mask off but you did slip his guns from his belt putting them out of reach. Jason whined and his hands came up to block his face like he was being hit. You lifted his head onto your lap speaking quietly to him. "Angel... please...." His voice broke and you felt a few tears slip from your eyes at the sound. "It's okay shh Red, open your eyes look at me." He dragged in a gulp of air with a gasp eyes shooting open to lock with yours a sob breaking from his lips when he saw you. "No no no no! Angel! Please no" His voice was practically a scream as he begged and he clung to you leaving marks on your skin. "Red! Baby! Whatever it is, it's not real, I'm here, I'm safe, I'm with you I swear. Just breath for me please." His eyes closed again and he sobbed body shaking with the force of it. You dropped your head next to his ear and spoke murmuring about nothing, every time you stopped his body would stiffen and he would cry out so you spoke until your voice went hoarse and you couldn't speak anymore. By then he seemed to have either passed out or fallen asleep. With tears dripping down your cheeks you fell into a fitful sleep hand still mid stroke of his hair and still sitting up his head on your lap.

You woke again to strong arms shifting you gently you gasped and your eyes flew open pain shocking through your back and legs. Jason hovered over you worry clouding his eyes over the exhaustion and fear still lingering there, he had taken off his mask, jacket and chest plate leaving him in his t-shirt and pants. You went to speak and found your voice just came out in a croak, you flinched and reached up to touch his cheek. He leaned into your hand closing his eyes, dragging in a deep breath. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you at all?" You shook your head and tugged on his sleeve opening your arms. He hesitated but slid down folding himself into you arms pulling you against him. You bit back the hiss of pain that rose when he shifted you and ran your fingers through his hair gently until he relaxed into you. "I'm so sorry doll, God I don't know what.... I could have killed you." You shook your head and cupped his chin forcing him to look at you clearing your throat until you could force your voice out ignoring the grating feeling in your throat. "I don't think so Jason, You kept calling for me, my voice calmed you down." He clutched you to him tighter burying his face in your neck and you felt a few tears drip onto your shirt, you pressed a kiss to the top of his head determined to sooth him. You wanted to speak again but your throat felt like it was on fire so instead you just held him tightly neither of you moving until he stopped shaking.

Jason pulled back first and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand glancing up at your face. When he saw tears coming from yours he used his thumbs to wipe your cheeks gently shushing you when you opened your mouth. "I'm sorry, don't cry doll." You let out a strangled kind of laugh and lurched forward pressing your foreheads together before shifting to press your lips to his for a fraction of a second before pulling back. You watched him blink and his mouth opened before he snapped it closed and cupped the back of your head pressing his lips to yours gently almost afraid. You responded moving your lips with his and he groaned in relief before he pulled away. You bit your lip cheeks flushing slightly and he smirked before pulling your face to his chest. "Do you have an idea how long I wanted to kiss you for?" You shook your head and peeked up at him surprised to see his face slowly getting redder. You chuckled and waited his eyes searching yours before he answered himself. "Months, and when I saw you all dressed up wanna know what I thought?" You nodded and pulled back sitting up crossing your arms over your knees. "I kept thinking I just want to give you as many chances to dress like that as you want. I'll give you anything you want." Your heart leaped into your throat and you looked away blinking back another round of tears. Jason sat up and reached over tucking your hair behind your ear. "Don't... come on baby don't cry please." You sniffed and turned your head wiping your eyes and smiling slightly. "Sorry Jason." He flinched at your voice still croaking and staggered off the bed ignoring your protests and grabbed you a bottle of water from the kitchen pressing it into your hand.

Once you drank the whole bottle and your throat no longer felt like it was on fire you spoke again. "How do you feel?" He frowned and closed his eyes like he was thinking. "Like I got run over with a giant truck, multiple times, and... like I could fight the world all at the same time." You hummed and reached over brushing his hair back off his forehead making him sigh and reach up to catch your hand. "I know you said I didn't hurt you but did I try? Did I react to you any way?" You bit your lip hesitating slightly. "You were fine with my voice but when you opened your eyes you started to scream, so I just kept talking to you." His face flashed with pain and he frowned before he sighed. "I'm sorry doll." You shook your head stopping him. "Jason don't it's not your fault please don't say sorry anymore." He nodded falling silent for a moment. "Alright you win, listen I really need a shower I'll be back in a little bit." You nodded and he pressed a kiss to your forehead leaving you on the bed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dark so reader be warned, you can skip it if you like but it does evolve Jason's relationship with the reader somewhat

Jason came back to the room and you shifted rolling over and sitting up your back facing him and he sucked in his breath between his teeth. "I thought you said I didn't hurt you?" He demanded reaching out to touch your shoulder and you flinched when it hurt. "Huh? Nothing hurt me." He lifted you to your feet and turned your back to the mirror twisting your head you could see what he was talking about. On your shoulder and your arm were bruises the size and shape of Jason's hand and when you turned slightly you could see the same thing on the other side. You shrugged tilting your head up to see his stony expression. "It's fine, I didn't even notice it and it was an accident. His hands slipped to your waist thumbs slipping under your shirt. "Can I? I just want to see if there's any more." You hesitated, you didn't care if he saw you naked, he already had once but you weren't sure if he had ever seen everything. "Jason it's not-" He cut you off gently. "Please don't say it's not important. I want to know if I hurt you any more. I wont look anywhere else." You rolled your eyes and yanked your tank top over your head not caring what he saw. "Oh doll.." His eyes were on the mirror and he took in your back, there was one more set of bruises, his fingers on your hips, looking at them you remembered it had been when you were bringing him into the bedroom and he dropped to the floor, he had clung to your hips begging you not to leave him. You could see him taking in your entire back, the scars and word carved there and you felt your face going hot. You cleared your throat and turned slightly so your back was no longer facing the mirror. "Id rather you were staring at my chest Jason. At least then you wouldn't pity me." You left the room locking yourself in the bathroom before he could argue.

You stood under the spray of the water for a while Jason had knocked on the door calling for you a few times and you hadn't bothered answering. You knew eventually you would have to come out but you weren't ready yet so you just waited until the water turned cold. You groaned when you stepped out and dried yourself off only to realize you had no clean clothes. You opened the door towel wrapped around you to find Jason sitting against the door he fell over when you pulled the door open clearly not expecting it. He jumped to his feet face going red and you realized he must have gotten a glimpse of something. You just raised your eyebrow crossing your arms over your chest. "Get a nice show there?" His face flushed more and he looked away his distraction giving your enough time to get to the bedroom but not enough to close the door he was too close behind. "Jason I'd like to get changed please." His face wasn't hard to read, he wanted to give you privacy but he wanted to talk. Finally you groaned and let the towel drop to the floor. "Fine look see if I care." You dug through your bag and pulled out your leggings and t shirt by the time you looked up Jason had turned around. You felt almost sad at that but your threw on your clothes anyway before you stepped past him towards the kitchen where your laptop was resting. "Doll wait, please talk to me." You sighed and stopped hands resting on the chair at the counter. "There's nothing to talk about Jason, not about this." His hands were on your shoulders and he was spinning you around to face him before you could stop him. "Y/n he carved....into your back, don't tell me that doesn't bother you. What about everything else? Does that bother you?" You raised your eyes to his growing angry and snapped. "Jason everything bothers me! I can't look at my body with out hating it, there are days I can't help but wish you hadn't... I hate myself Jason, but all I can do is live with it." His mouth dropped opened and he stared at you until you pursed your lips determined not to cry anymore. He slid one hand up from your shoulder to cup the back of your head and he pulled you into his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't.... I know I can't fix this for you but if there is anything I can do, if it helps to yell at me do it." You let out a wet laugh and slowly relaxed into his arms. "Can I... Can I tell you something?" He nodded against your head. "Anything baby. Do you want to sit?" You hesitated before nodding and he pulled you over to the couch pulling you on to his lap tucking your head against his shoulder.

You waited until Jason's arms wrapped around you again before you started talking, turning your face so he couldn't see it but he could hear you clearly enough. "It... used to be nice, we would go on dates and just hang out, I moved in with him and it stayed nice for a while but then we found out I was pregnant." You swallowed hard, you don't think you had said that to anyone since you told him. Jason's arms tightened briefly and he brushed his lips over the top of your head silently. "I was ecstatic but Rich was furious, he was adamant it wasn't his that I had cheated on him. He wasn't going to allow that so.... he took care of the problem. And then he would only call me a whore, so much so he carved it into me. After that I don't think I was healthy enough to carry another child or it probably would have happened again." Your eyes burned but you didn't think you could cry. Jason stayed silent and you were afraid he was going to ask if you had cheated but instead he tilted your head up enough to press a kiss to your forehead. "I wish you hadn't had to go through that, I have to ask did you get checked out after? Since you've been away from him?" You nodded turning more into his arms. "Yeah, it took a while for my body to get healthy again, a while before I even started... well it doesn't matter, everything there is fine." He nodded understanding what you meant. You were both silent for a long while arms wrapped around each other before he spoke again. "Do you really wish I hadn't saved you?" You jerked your head up and met his eyes, there was pain there but no judgement, you still looked away before answering. "Sometimes. Jason I'm so glad I met you, I'm glad you are a part of my life but.... I still feel sick looking at myself and I wonder if all of it is worth it you know?"

Jason nodded his hand trailing from your hip to catch your hand and he raised it to his mouth pressing a kiss into your palm. "I understand, you know before if I had gotten hit with fear toxin I would see the same thing over and over. This time that's not what I saw..." He fell silent for a minute and you waited to see if he would continue. "Remember I told you... I had died?" You nodded, you remembered him coming to your apartment after a particularly brutal fight with the joker and while you were stitching him up he told you all about it. "I used to see Bruce burying me, laughing while I screamed and begged him to let me out, I would claw my way out only for it to happen over and over again." You rubbed your thumb over his fingers silently trying to support him he closed his eyes and shivered before speaking again. "This time I saw you, Joker was... doing all that to you, I fought and I fought and I couldn't stop him, I remember opening my eyes and seeing you but.... You were dead, you were just looking down at me and when you talked while I was looking I couldn't hear what you said I just heard you say it was my fault. I was more terrified of losing you then I've ever been of anything else." You felt your heart break a little at his words and you just squeezed as much as you could. You both fell silent wrapped up in each others arms Jason kissing your hand every once in a while.


	9. Chapter 8

Jason's phone dinged an hour or two later breaking you from your trance and he typed an answer quickly before he dropped his phone down and sighed. "Come on, we have to get you used to a gun again." You groaned but let him slid you off his lap flinching slightly as your back tensed and pain shot down it. Jason stood frowning his hands coming to rest on your hips. "You alright doll?" You nodded with your eyes closed tightly dragging in a deep breath when you opened them he didn't look convinced but he let you nudge him towards the door. He stopped to gather what you would need while you pulled a sweatshirt over your head.

By the time you finished you were exhausted and you were ready to crash but the promise of food had you clutching Jason's waist as he started his bike. You let him drag you into some bar him promising you a good burger and you sank into a booth waving him off when he promised to be right back. Your eyes started to sink closed but snapped back open when you felt a weight shoving you further into the booth. "What-" Your eyes found Rich leaning over you and your breath caught in your throat. "Hello Y/n. Did you miss me?" Your eyes searched for Jason but he was no where to be found. "Oh don't worry about your friend he's having a nice nap in the men's room." You swallowed hard and tried to stand only for him to grab your wrist and yank you down hard jarring your back and making you clench your teeth. "Now now Y/n we are having a nice conversation, don't ruin it. Now then, I'm going to give you a choice today are you ready?' You nodded eyes darting to the bathroom door again. "You can come with me nice and calm or my friend over there with the gun-" You saw who he was pointing at lift his shirt and show you the handle of a gun. "- He can go in the bathroom and blow your little boyfriends brains out." You shook your head immediately. "You don't have to do that, I'll go with you." He smirked and reached up patting your face roughly making you flinch. "That's what I thought, good girl." He slid out of the booth and grabbed your arm yanking you outside with him, a last look back showed the man with the gun following you out, but you dragged your heels hissing at him. "Wait! I want to see him, make sure you didn't lie to me first." Rich's eyes flashed with amusement and he stopped. "I always did like breaking that spirit of yours, very well, if I do this you will walk out into that car with out a fight?" You nodded desperately anything to prove to yourself he was okay. He snapped his fingers and you were dragged into the bathroom where you dropped to your knees. You were yanked away and you snapped up at him. "I'm checking his pulse, get off me." Your arm was dropped and you reached to his neck, you breathed a sigh of relief when you found his pulse still strong. You struggled only briefly when you were yanked off the floor and shoved out the bathroom door. Once you were walking on your own you stepped out of the bar into the waiting car praying someone would get the emergency signal you pressed in Jason's jacket. He had told you about it and the trackers in everything he wore when he told you about his helmet.

Rich slid into the back seat with you the man with the gun sliding into the front and he turned to you a wide grin on his face. "Do you know how much trouble you caused me over the past year? How much money you cost me?" His grin slowly transformed into something evil and you shrank back against the door trying to put space between the two of you. "Don't you remember any of your lessons?" His hand snaked out and grabbed your throat tightening enough to make you gasp and bring tears to your eyes. He forced you off the seat and onto the floor in a kneeling position. "There that's so much better. I'm sure I can make my money back off of you, after all once I break you again well... you always did enjoy letting people fuck you." You snapped your eyes up to his in defiance glaring at him. "If you try it I'll bite your dick off I swear." A quick slap had your head jerking to the side and you fell from the force of it. He chuckled and eyed your face smirking. "Oh I can't wait for this, who gave you this courage, your boyfriend or was it the Red hood? Oh yes I remember him too, did you have to suck him off to get him to come after me or did you just bat those pretty eyes of yours?" He grabbed your chin forcing your face up so he could get close. "Tell me does he still visit you or did he drop you off and forget about you?" You spat hitting him in the eye and he dropped his grip on your chin snarling. His hand was around your throat again squeezing hard, the edges of your vision started turning black when you heard a quiet we're here.

You were dragged out of the car by your hair and you stumbled along fighting his grip as he yanked you into an empty warehouse. You were shoved inside onto the floor of a room and the door slammed shut cutting off the light. You screamed prying at the door but it was locked. You could hear him laugh behind the door. "Don't worry dear, I'll be back in a little bit and we can have all sorts of fun." You felt around the room looking for anything you could use but in the darkness as you could see and feel were the bricks of the room. You felt your way into the corner by the door and stood there ready to lunge when the lights flicked on. You blinked rapidly adjusting your eyes again, taking a quick look around there really was nothing, the room was bare with cuffs coming from the opposite wall and only a single light way to high for you to reach. You went for the door again and shouted in frustration when it wouldn't budge.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the really dark chapter so sorry about that

You weren't alone in the room for too long when the door slid open just enough for Rich to step in pulling a table behind him. You rushed at him trying to get past and jump the table only for a shock to course through your body dropping you to your knees before you could get far. A chuckle and you were being dragged back into the room against the wall and forced into the cuffs you struggled kicking as your feet were spread snapping cuffs around them too. A slap across the face had your ears ringing and blood dripping from your lip as the ringing echoed you turned your head and glared at him. "Remember last time we were here, how much easier it was after you gave it? Would you like to make it easy on yourself?" You spoke your lip trembling. "If you want it easy you are going to have to kill me." A knife was at your throat before you finished speaking bringing up a pinprick of blood and you snapped your mouth shut. He dragged the knife down your body sharp little pains flaring as the knife dug in every few feet. You followed its path with your eyes realizing he had taken off your sweatshirt you assume after he shocked you. His knife came back up and ripped through your shirt splitting it roughly in half to fall open. A gasp fell from your lips when he ran the flat side of the blade under your bra before twisting and pulling towards him snapping the center of it open. You flinched when the blade nicked you again as he traced it over your skin before he let it drop to the table. His eyes traced down your body finding the hand print shaped bruises on your hips and he threw his head back with a laugh coming close enough to slap one roughly making you hiss. "See I always knew you liked it rough, I bet he had you begging for it didn't he? You'll be begging again soon enough." You felt a tear slide down your cheek when he reached back towards the table lifting up a whip, you flinched automatically when he held it up to your face and you got a look at the leather still stained with blood and you remembered it, the pain of it searing across your back screaming until your voice died in your throat and his smirk was back, you watched as his hand dropped to the front of his pants and he squeezed. "You remember this, do you remember what comes after?" When you didn't answer your head was shoved back into the wall hard enough to make your vision swim but not enough to knock you out. "I asked you a question Y/n. Do you remember?" You nodded enough for him to see and he backed up snapping the whip open.

You dragged in a deep breath right before the whip sliced into your skin with enough force to knock that breath out. Your head slammed back into the wall as your body strained against the cuffs a scream ripped from your throat with the breath. You were panting as you sagged on the cuffs the bite of the metal digging into your skin. His arm drew back and it was snapping forward before you could drag in another breath the whip snapping over your chest the very end hitting your cheek and you bit back your scream this time refusing to give him more. The next five swings came the same way nothing but a slight grunt falling from your lips each time. He turned to the side and flung his arm forward the whip coming down and wrapping around your leg the end of it curling up to hit between your legs, this time you couldn't hold the scream back and he grinned with another swing around the other leg. He stepped back and looked at you a glance down showed angry strips across your chest and stomach most bleeding as well as your pants ripped open around the strips. You sagged the pain punching into you full force now that he stopped and you felt dizzy. "Are we going to do this next part the easy way or the hard way?" His hand was unbuttoning his pants pushing them down to his thighs as he spoke stepping closer. Head swimming you blinked and shook your head. "I told you, I'll bite it off." He grinned then and pulled himself from his pants already hard and twitching in the cold air. "Good thing I'm not putting it in your mouth then." His hands were on your pants ripping them where his whip had cut them open and you fought against the cuffs trying to hit or kick him any way you could. Your head came close to his once and he wrapped his hand around your throat pushing you against the wall just barely giving you enough air to stay conscious. He was forcing his way inside you and you screamed tears streaming down your face. Once, twice more and you could feel him coming inside you, his hand dropped from your throat and you swung your head forward connecting with his forehead and he stumbled back groaning. Your head slammed against the wall and you were out darkness around the edge of your vision claiming you.

When you woke up again you were off the wall laying on the floor with your wrists in the ankle cuffs. You spit off to the side and wipe your face on your arm as best you could grateful for the pants still mostly on. You lifted your head and looked down at yourself bloodied and bruised and felt bile rise to your throat, you swallowed knowing if you threw up the chances were high you would choke on it. Closing your eyes against the wave of pain you shifted as much as you could when the door slammed open once more. Rich burst in smiling from ear to ear as he knelt off to your side. "I'm glad you are awake, I was just starting to get bored." He trailed his finger down your front watching as each time his nail scarped across the marks he left you flinched. He was so distracted he didn't notice your foot coming up until you had connected with his balls sending him falling back onto his ass with a groan. "Next time, you come near me you'll lose it I promise you that." He rolled on the floor clutching at himself for a minute before he staggered to his feet panting he reached into his pocket and dragged out his pocket knife snapping it open. You eyed it swallowing hard as he brought it to your skin your body shook as he sliced into you one long slice while you screamed. He was lifting his knife to bring it back down when the building shook with an explosion, he sighed and stood still stepping gingerly. He paused at the door before slamming it shut behind him. "I'll be right back dear." You were left there praying that it was Jason.

You could hear screaming and shouting from beyond the door as well as gun fire when the door was blasted open. You flinched and drew your legs up to cover yourself the best you could. You could hear a voice shout and then hands were on you. You screamed kicking out in the dust and smoke. "Hey! Easy! It's Red Robin, I'm gonna get you out of this." You panted slowly stopping your struggle as the smoke cleared and you could make out his mask. "You're the voice from the phone... Is he...?" You felt one of the cuffs pop open and your arm fell your wrist bleeding and sore. "He's out there, I'm going to get you out of here." You gasped when you heard a mechanical voice shout and as soon as your other wrist was free you were trying to scramble forward. "Stop! If you go out there you like that might get him killed, let me get you out of here." You sagged in his arms pain coursing through you as you tried to struggle. "He's gonna kill him anyway. Rich will tell him what he did to me, he's too proud not to." You could hear him say something but a blast came from close by making your ears ring and he was carrying you outside and to the roof. Next think you know you were wrapped in Jason's leather jacket and a gun was pressed into your hand. "Do not fire unless you have no choice do you understand?" You nodded weakly clutching his jacket tight around you and you were alone.


	11. Chapter 10

You crawled to the edge staring down at the building flinching every time something exploded or crashed. You ducked down as particularly bad explosion rocked the building you were on when you came back up you heard a chuckle and your hand went to the gun hidden by Jason's jacket. Turning your head you saw Rich behind you clutching his side blood pouring from it, his other hand held a gun down by his side shaking just slightly. "Time to go now Y/n, we will have to continue later." You shook your head flicking the safety off and clutching the gun tighter. "You... you should go Rich, before someone comes for you, it wont take long." He chuckled again it turning to a small cough at the end. "I'm not leaving with out you, you are mine." He snarled stepping towards you stopping short when you raised the gun between you. His grin widened and he took another step forward your finger found the trigger. "Don't make me shoot you, turn around and leave now." Your hand wasn't shaking like his was and you could see when he pointed the gun towards you the safety was still on, he didn't know how to use it always preferring other methods. His lips turned up in a snarl and he lunged towards you, calmly you pulled the trigger placing a bullet in his shoulder. He went down with a howl clutching at his shoulder and dropping his gun. You stood and picked it up checking it and sliding it into Jason's pocket. You stood there pointing your gun at him until you were no longer alone on that roof and a hand came up gently pulling the gun away from you. He was still screaming as he was brought down to the police stationed below you. You swayed on your feet and arms came up to catch you clutching you against a hard chest, mind swimming you blinked up at the red helmet and reached up towards him. "Red..." Your head tucked against his shoulder you could hear him whisper before you gave in unable to fight anymore. "I'm here Angel, I got you now."

A steady beeping was the first thing you noticed before you even opened your eyes, then it was fire in your throat and finally a warm soft pressure on your hand. Painfully flicking your eyes open you looked down to see yourself in a hospital bed Jason's sitting in a chair next to you head down on the bed clutching your hand in his own, you reached your other hand up surprised to see it wrapped up and ran your fingers through his hair waking him. He jerked up and his eyes found yours and he lurched forward pressing his lips to yours feverishly, when he finally pulled away you huffed out a laugh voice hoarse. "I missed you too." He bit his lip and cupped your cheek his lips pressed to your forehead for a while. You pulled away and reached up running the back of your fingers over his cheek. "Jason... I have to talk to a nurse... alone." His eyes searched yours and you watched him open his mouth before he closed it again. "Are you hurting?" You shook your head honestly, except for your throat you were pretty numb. "Please just for a minute." He nodded and pressed his lips to yours once more leaving to go find a nurse.

The nurse came in and nodded saying they had guessed as much when they saw your pants but were unable to give you anything until you regained consciousness. She came back in with a plan b pill and drew some blood to start testing. Only when she was done did she tell Jason he could come back in and handed you a cup of water before leaving you alone. You sipped at your water watching Jason sink back into the chair looking dead on his feet. Jason swallowed hard looked down as he took your hand in his again. You put your water down and reached that hand out to touch his face. He leaned into your hand and closed his eyes before dropping a kiss to your wrist muttering an apology there. "Jason I-" He shook his head cutting you off and you sighed pulling yourself up so you were sitting. You caught a glimpse of bandages around your legs and looking you could see more crossing your chest under the gown. Reaching down you flinched when you touched one and felt it crossing your whole stomach. He caught your hand pulling it away from your stomach and frowned at you. "What are you doing?" You shrugged ignoring the pull that had on your skin. "Just curious how bad it is, some of them didn't seem that deep." He shook his head and closed his eyes speaking through clenched teeth. "You only needed stitches in some, the one you just touched, one on your leg and... up and a bit on your chin most weren't that deep." You hummed thumb stroking over his bruised knuckles as he spoke. He paused and leaned closer lowering his voice. "Why didn't you kill him? You aimed for his shoulder, you had to of, why?" You shook your head looking away for a second. "I couldn't, I was... scared, I just wanted him down, if he got away you would have went after him." Something flashed across his face and he was on the bed pulling you into his arms carefully. You tilted your head up to look at him and he met your eyes, slowly he lowered his head and captured your lips with his, keeping the kiss soft and slow. "I wanted to kill him for what he did to you. He told me everything you know, laughing about it. I almost killed him then but I got knocked down and my shot went wide." You nodded and pressed your lips back to his stopping him from saying more. "I love you, have for quiet a while." He murmured against your lips hardly pulling away enough to speak before he was kissing you again, you had to wait for him to pull away again before you could respond in kind.


	12. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the end I decided to make it Jason's birthday to give him a really good present and give him some happy memories, I feel like he doesn't really get those

A year later you were still living with Jason, there was no point in moving out when he wouldn't let you out of his sight for months while you healed. He was still going out but unless it was a very rough night he was coming home earlier and dropping into bed next to you. It had taken months before you adjusted to having him around without flinching. You woke up screaming some nights and only once you were looking at him did he pull you into his arms. He never pushed never asked you to tell him about any of it, he just let you cry in his arms until you tired yourself out and fell back to sleep. You also woke up most mornings wrapped in his arms with him muttering about how he wanted you but he would wake when you shift in his arms and pull away.

Tonight you were sitting on the couch wide away waking for Jason to get home, it had struck midnight twenty minutes ago marking Jason's birthday and you were waiting to celebrate it with him. Half an hour later the window was squeaking open and Jason was climbing in the window. He froze and pulled off his helmet quickly looking around in concern before asking. "Are you alright doll? Have a nightmare?" You shook your head and stood crossing to him as he closed the window. You stood on your tiptoes pressing a kiss to his lips gently before pulling away. "Happy Birthday Jason." He flashed a smile and kissed you again before pulling away. "I have a surprise for you, but I know you like to shower so go ahead." He walked into the bedroom and stripped off his jacket and chest plate stashing them and his helmet away before you heard him step into the bathroom. You heard the shower turn on and gave him ten minutes, you knew he would be finishing right about now so you stepped into the bathroom.

"Jason?" You called softly as you slid your clothes to the floor silently. "Yeah babe?" You waited until you heard him step under the water before you slid the curtain back far enough to step in. He froze hearing you and wiped his face clear with his hand eyes flying to you. "Y/n?" He asked voice cracking as he bit his lip. You smirked slightly and slid to your knees in front of him skimming your fingers down his thighs. His eyes were on your face and he clenched his fists to stop from reaching out towards you. "What are you doing?" You could hear how breathy he sounded and it just made your smirk grow. You leaned forward catching him in your hand and he hissed already half hard and his hips flexed reflexively pushing into your hand. He moaned when you pumped the length of him slowly twice before leaning forward and licking the tip making his hips jerked forward. "Y/n... you don't have to..." He was panting and he clutched at your head when you took him into your mouth slowly taking him in inch by inch, you could feel him growing harder as you took him in and you moaned around him. You took him as far as you could and there was still enough room to wrap your hand around him stroking him as you pulled back. He gasped and his head fell back and you were hit in the face with the full force of the shower. You pulled back with a cough and he muttered an apology. You motioned him to turn with you and you pushed him against the wall blocking the spray with your body. His hand fitted in your hair as you took him back into your mouth pushing further each time. He tugged at your hair and you looked up at him pressing your tongue against the bottom of his dick and he groaned before pulling you off. You fought his grip in your hair with a whine and chased after him taking him into your mouth so far you gagged a little. "Baby I'm gonna come." He warned in a way that made it seem like begging. You moaned around him and pumped him while you sucked, his hips jerked and he came with a moan pushing into your throat.

He slumped against the wall of the shower breath shuddering out when you popped off smirking. "Fuck.... baby.." His head lulled back against the wall as you stood shakily. "Tired Jason?" He hummed with a nod eyes half closed. You pouted for a second before you spoke leaning towards him. "I guess the rest of my surprise will have to wait for later then." His eyes opened all the way and he watched as you turned the water off and grabbed his towel stepping out with it wrapped around you. He stepped out behind you dripping wet and started to follow you into the bedroom. "What... uh what's the rest?' You looked at him over your shoulder and smirked. "Jason you're dripping all over the floor." You dropped the towel from around you and brought it up to dry your hair ignoring the chill of standing there naked. You heard him suck in his breath and when you looked back over he was still standing there staring at you his bottom lip between his teeth. You finished scrubbing at your hair and walked over towards him staying out of his reach while you tossed the towel at him he caught it and was still staring at you while he wiped himself down. You stepped back towards the bed and he followed you step for step. He tossed the towel away when he was no longer dripping and stepped even closer when your legs bumped into the bed. "Whats the rest of the surprise baby?" You sat down on the edge of the bed and raised your eyes to meet his reaching out to touch his hip lightly. "Would you like to find out?" He nodded automatically and stepped even closer when you caught his hand and pulled him towards you. You tugged him until he sat down next to you and swung your leg over him and straddled his lap.

His hands went to your hips and he held you up long enough for you to wrap your legs around his waist. It wasn't the first time you had sat light this, usually on the couch when you were trying to start something but neither of you had ever been naked for it before and you could feel him rubbing against you twitching slightly. "Baby..." He warned when you squirmed on his lap dragging your hips against his. "Jay..." You teased only for it to end on a whine when he started to harden again brushing between your folds. He groaned and his grip on your hips tightened slightly dragging you in for a kiss. He broke away when you were panting and squirming against him. "Fuck baby you're so wet." You moaned and arched changing the angle enough that he started to slip inside you whined when he forced you to stop moving your hips. "Hush doll, let me take care of you." He lifted you off his lap not giving you enough time before he was between your legs placing kisses on your thighs. You gasped and stiffened drawing his eyes up to yours and he paused breathing over you. "You okay? Do you want to stop?" You shook your head violently clutching at the sheet beneath you as he blew lightly while he talked. "Please don't stop." You begged. You felt his smirk against your skin as he leaned forward close enough to lick a strip across your clit. He moaned as his tongue slid down to dart inside you making you gasp and slam your eyes shut. "You taste so good, did sucking me off turn you on?" You nodded a little noise jolted from you as he slid his tongue out just to push it further inside. His tongue came up to circle your clit again and you felt his finger slide along your slit to your hole. You gasped when he pushed it in slowly only to the first knuckle, you clenched trying to draw him in when he sucked your clit into his mouth. "Uuhh Jason please." You pushed yourself down managing to push his finger in all the way and immediately moaned when it crooked and pressed into your g-spot. You pried your eyes open and looked down at him shifting his hips to press into the mattress, you were about to ask for more when you got it, he slid another finger inside you and pressed against your g-spot before pulling out slightly to do it again. You cried out your thighs clenching around his head when his flicked his tongue over your clit. "Jason! Fuck!" You arched into him when his fingers pressed up hard and he sucked at the same time making you come. 

He slid his fingers from you gently and licked them clean before leaning down to lick you making you jolt still sensitive. It only took a few licks before you were squirming beneath him trying to get more friction before you reached down and grabbed his head forcing him to stop. "Baby?" He asked licking his lips his hand squeezing your thigh gently to keep them opened. "I... please fuck me Jason." He lifted himself to his knees bracing his hands next to your head. "Are you sure?" You nodded reaching between you to grab him. His eyes closed and his hips flexed into your hand as you lined him up. You squeezed gently enough to make his hips jerk and he hand pushed himself inside with that motion. You both moaned and he slammed his eyes shut squeezing them tight. "Jesus you feel so fucking good, so tight. Are you okay?" He muttered voice in your ear making you shiver. He waited for your nod before pulling out slowly and pushing back in sliding his hand down to your thigh to lift it encouraging you to wrap around him. Your legs around him made him drag against your g-spot and you cried out when he sped up. A few thrusts later and he was shifting to his knees lifting your legs to his shoulders and making your breath punch out in a gasp when he pushed into you. Your hands slid up to snag his hair and he leaned down to capture your lips catching your moan when he folded you. His hand came between you and thumb circled your clit thrusts coming quicker now. "Baby I'm not gonna last... uhhh... much longer... come for me please." He flicked your clit lightly and you clenched around him shouting his name as you came. A few sloppy thrusts later and you were arching up into him as he pushed deep into you emptying inside you. He collapsed on top of you but not before letting your legs down and you scraped your nails through his hair both of your hearts beating fast. He pulled off and fell to the side reaching over to pull you against him wrapping his arms around you. You nuzzled into his chest speaking softly. "Happy birthday Jason, I love you." You could feel his smile as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head. "I love you babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is the end of my story I know I already asked but please feel free to give me suggestions for stories I pretty much only write for Jason and Damian because I know them the best, I usually try to make my reader stories as inclusive as possible but I can also do specifics.
> 
> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
